Thoughts
by nom da plume
Summary: One-shot. FULL SERIES SPOILERS. Four people muse about the future and much else besides.


Summary: One-shot. FULL SERIES SPOILERS. Four people muse about the future and other things besides.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'

Thoughts.

I had some thoughts the other day. Everything has drawn to a close. The curtain has dropped over the stage of senninkai. I wonder what I should do now.  
  
I have been busy. Extremely busy. No...so busy that I can't even think of the word that can describe this agony, genius that I am! Wait! It's because there is no word to describe this torture!! Arghhhh...I hate this white, square, thin stuff they call paper. I hate stamps, I hate ink, I hate the smell of office supplies, I hate being called Kyoushuu, I hate all this!  
  
Setting senninkai straight is awkward.  
  
No better man for the job, they say, no better man. I hate them, too.  
  
It's amazing how easily this office work can make a person sound like an angsty, hormonal, _insane_, teenager. **Deep sigh....**  
  
I need a break.  
  
I walk out of my office and twist the kinks in my neck away.  
  
Ahh, it's heaven to be able to breathe fresh air again. I yawn and stretch my shoulders to the fullest.  
  
Ever since then, I haven't been able to take some time for myself, to really get a chance to think through every moment of that fight, let it sink in. I guess realization never hit me. Acceptance did right away.  
  
A light wind passes over me. Wind...  
  
Suusuu.  
  
I don't know if I ever doubted that he was alive. A part of me believed, but I didn't want the confirmation or denial of it. Just something I didn't want to touch right away, considering...  
  
...who he is now...  
  
I blink slowly. Peace.  
  
Suddenly, lightning shrieks across my vision and thundering explosions rock the entire landscape. I stumble and cover my ears.  
  
THIS.  
  
IS.  
  
THE.  
  
ABSOLUTE.  
  
LAST.  
  
TIME.  
  
RAISHINSHI.  
  
AND.  
  
NATAKU.  
  
BRING.  
  
THEIR.  
  
PATHETIC.  
  
SQUABBLES.  
  
THIS.  
  
CLOSE.  
  
TO.  
  
MY.  
  
OFFICE.  
  
I chuck Sansentou at the both of them. It hits Raishinshi, but Nataku aims his super-paopei at me, glaring ferociously.  
  
I haven't got any big plans for senninkai.

I just want to hold it on course for as long as I can. That may be the death of me.

Things have come to a close. But it isn't the end.

I have only just come to terms with all my new vast powers. It's funny how I can feel everything now. I don't even have to deliberate to know what people are thinking. I don't even have to scheme in order to see the plot. Everything's laid bare to my senses, the patterns of life and the flows of power.  
  
I kind of miss having to scheme...  
  
It all makes so much sense now. My actions, the passing of power. The fate of senninkai.  
  
I thought I was the first to do anything of this scale, I thought that no matter how many little victories anyone after me may have, no one would achieve what I did.  
  
But now I see, that this was all only natural, and thus only inevitable.  
  
Power is like a river. It flows where it may, and it changes the land it touches.  
  
And soon, there will be a new power rising, displacing the hole that Jyoka left. Or rather, resurfacing.  
  
Giggle  
  
It seems that the rabbit hole goes much deeper than first thought...  
  
I'll just have to watch and wait.  
  
Won't I, my children... 

"Ne, ne, Shinkouhyou. Now that the Guidepost of History has been removed, won't you be even more bored?" Kokutenko asked.  
  
"Hmm. It's time for senninkai to be moved into the backstage. Now humans are the main focus."  
  
"But humans aren't that interesting are they? They don't have paopeis or anything like that. And now that the new dynasty is in place, all they have left to do is just...live."  
  
"My, my Kokutenko, you say it like that's a bad thing."  
  
"Mou...I'm just concerned that because you're bored, you're going to do something strange."  
  
"Whoever said I was bored, Kokutenko?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Then you found something else to observe?" He asked.  
  
"There is no such thing as predestination is there? After all, Dakki decided her Fate long before Fate ever did. She defied that power. "I mused.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Now that the people are able to live without the Guidepost's direction, it also means power will be shifting dynamically in the next century or so, in more ways than one. Won't that be...worth taking interest in?"  
  
"Shinkouhyou..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're really bored, aren't you?"

Yeah...it's a lovely way of life, doin' absolutely _nothing_ except sleeping and eatin' all the peaches I can my grubby paws on! KAKAAKAA! Doing anything I want, anytime I want, anywhere I want....which is....to eat peaches!! MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!  
  
But still, now that everything has 'ended', I wonder what now? Of course, senninkai won't be interfering with Ningenkai anytime soon. Not until they recover fully.  
  
Huffuffufffufufuff.  
  
Yesterday, I met up with Fugen. He was on his way back to Shinkai from one of his duties as a 'God': helping the sick and injured, feeding the hungry, saving the masses. Yep, that's my boy Fugen. Anyway, I convinced him to stay awhile and fish with me. I would shield the both of us from Genshi's prying eye, and he could play hooky the entire time. That would of course lead to more speculation about my existence, but I don't plan to give away my whereabouts anytime soon. Ha.  
  
It was really nice. Just to sit there in the comforting presence of an old friend. Someone other than Shinkouhyou or Roushi, the 'outsiders'. I knew Fugen understood me. He accepted me. And I knew he recognized his Bou-chan in me. Even when I knew that as we spoke, that person was disappearing.  
  
"Bou-chan, what are you going to do, now?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a while. _It's enough that I'm alive. I'm happy for this chance.  
_  
I thought back to Ou Eki, Ou Tenkun, and Taikoubou. Taikoubou was definitely the most interesting of my personas. His hurts, wants, joys, ideals, but especially, his way of thinking. I want to live my life like he lived his, but live it for me.  
  
"Fugen."

"Yes."

"I'm going to travel."

"Where?" He blinked in interest.

"Everywhere. I want to see the different peoples of Earth. I want to see all this planet has to offer."

The angel's smile deepened. "I wish you a good journey."

I returned his gesture.

"Just don't trick the poor merchants in foreign markets into buying your Sentohs for prices ten times what they're really worth." He supplied.

I bodyfaulted. "Fugen, how did you know?!" I demanded.

He laughed at my pucker-face. "Just be sure to send me plenty of peach- stamped postcards."  
  
**Owari**

Hmm...uhh...let me explain myself. Slightly-AU. Experimental. First-time doing something like this. Anywhere I got AU, I tried to base it on something and not just pop it off the top of my head, though it pretty much looks like it. Review if you want, they're appreciated. Though flames will be used as fire-fodder. 


End file.
